


Jealousy

by mzblackpoison



Series: Just Cat Things [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray cat follows the superhero duo around, Chat Noir is totally not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, just a fun idea.
> 
> I'm slowly running out of oneshot ideas but my mind is exploding with multichapt ideas, and I'm also working on something right now.

Chat Noir hated a lot of things. He hated pigeon feathers because he was allergic to him and made his nose feel funny, he hated mint chocolate ice cream, he hated almonds, eggs, spinach, the olive green colour. But this was the worst. He could feel the hair on his neck stand up with every sway and gallop of the stray black cat. It was taunting him, as if to say he couldn't do anything to stop it. Marinette didn't seem to notice at all, she let the cat crawl and roll all over her, to demand scratches. And Marinette would comply, she would pet the cat and coo softly. It was a quiet night so it didn't matter that they sitting on a random rooftop wasting time, but the damn cat was pissing him off. He could tell the stray cat was provoking him, purposefully doing exactly what he wished to do, except the cat could get away with it, and it knew.

Chat Noir growled at the cat, it barely glanced at him before turning back to Ladybug and meowed to be pet. Adrien wanted to be pet too, but there he was watching grumpily as his Lady cooed at the cat’s ‘adorableness’. Personally, Adrien didn’t see anything cute or adorable at the cat; it was provoking him for god’s sake! It was doing it on purpose!

“Isn’t it adorable? It’s so cute! Just look at it’s pointed little ears and it’s fluffy tail!” Ladybug cooed.

“Not cute at all,” Adrien mumbled lowly, what was cute about it?  He  was much more cute.

“Oh don’t be rude, you dumb cat, it’s so small! I wonder if it’s a boy or girl…” She trailed off trying to look under the cat.

“It’s a boy,” he stated.

“How do you know?” She asked looking at him.

“It’s obvious,” he answered crossing his arms, “He’s flirty with you.”

“A cat?  Flirting with me? Yeah right, you’re just crazy,” she scoffed turning her attention back to the meowing cat.

Adrien scowled, that damn cat! It was taking away his Lady’s attention from him! He should be the own demanding scratches and being cooed at. He pouted, his lower lip jutting out almost comically, it wasn’t fair.

“What’s wrong, Kitty Cat? Wanna be pet too?” She asked jokingly.

“Yeah,” he deadpanned, Marinette stared back at him, “What?”

“Ha, sure, you dumb cat, dream on,” she rolled her eyes. Adrien grumbled, it was the damn cat’s fault. He wished the cat would just go away but instead it took up all of Ladybug’s attention. He sulked watching Ladybug’s hand do it’s magic, brushing through the stray cat’s fur. It was a black cat, so why did it have such good luck? Why didn’t he have any, why was he the one watching from afar?

Adrien gasped, the cat was scent marking Marinette! It rubbed its forehead on her head and face. It was even pawing and lightly scratching her. He watched, fire burning behind his eyes, the nerve! He began to growl unknowingly, challenging the stray. The cat paid no attention to him, and continued to rub itself all over Ladybug. Ladybug only laughed, she found it endearing not knowing the reason. This only made Chat Noir more angry, she was encouraging the cat!

“Calm down, Kitty Cat, you’re growling,” she stated peering at him curiously. Adrien froze momentarily, he hadn’t noticed at all. 

“He’s scent marking you, you know,” Adrien said clearing his throat.

“What, no way,” she didn’t believe him at all.

“It’s true!” He nearly shouted, “He’s rubbing his face all over you, especially his forehead.”

“Oh come on, Kitty Cat, get real, it’s just a stray cat looking for some comfort.”

Adrien frowned, she didn’t believe him at all. Her attention was once again back on the cat, it was now sprawled over her thighs on his back. Ladybug scratched the cat absentmindedly, her thoughts were somewhere else. Adrien only sighed, he couldn’t do anything, if he did, he would end up upsetting his Lady. So he sat there pouting and looking the other way, but all he could think about was his Lady petting the cat, and the damn scent of the cat. It’s odour was horrid, it invaded his nose and made his head hurt. He gave a small growl, it cat was trying to claim  his Lady . Well he didn’t own her, nor were they dating or anything, the that cat was scenting marking her. Adrien had known her longer, knew more about her, like what she liked and didn’t like. But the stray cat just waltzed in and snatched her away, all because it was cute.

He couldn’t believe, he lost to an actual cat. He cursed his bad luck, it was ruining him.

“Chat?” Ladybug’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, he looked over, she was watching him, and the cat was gone.

“Where’s the stray?” He growled out.

“Left a few minutes ago,” she replied eyes glued on him, she wore a concerned look now.

A few minutes, how long was he cursing to himself?

“Oh, well that’s good,”

“Hmm, why is it good? You don’t like cats?”

“No I like cats, it’s just that one,”

“What was wrong with it?”

“I told you, it was scent marking you,” he hissed angrily, he couldn’t hide it now, he was too frustrated too. Ladybug now looked confused, she still didn’t believe him.

“Are you jealous by any chance...” She asked quietly, as if she was toeing the line. Adrien nodded, there was no point in lying now, she already knew, “Why though?”

“Why? Because the stupid cat just strolls right up demanding stomach rubs and and you give it that, and it starts taunting me because it knows,  it knows , that I can’t do anything about it and that I want it too. It knows he can just do whatever he wants and you won’t do anything except give it what he wants. And what’s worse? It starts scent marking you! What gives him the right? I’ve known you for longer; he was doing it on purpose, because he knew I couldn’t do anything! Ugh, it just makes me so angry!” He rambled, angrily combing his hair back.

Now he felt embarrassed for going off on a long-winded tangent, god, what had he done. He looked away, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her now, not after that rant. He jumped when Ladybug suddenly sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head; he froze stunned.

“You dumb cat, you stupid stupid cat. You need to tell me these things if they bother you. I’m your partner, I need to know stuff like this,” she whispered.

“It’s stupid though…”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s stupid or not, it bothers you so it’s important and you need to tell me,” she said pulling away.

“Got it,” he mumbled keeping his head bowed low, eyes trained on his feet. All of a sudden, she pulled his head forward.

“Gosh, you stupid cat, you’re going to kill me one day,” she joked, she started to pet his head. Adrien smiled, that was what he wanted. He purred quietly and Ladybug laughed.

“What’s so funny, My Lady?” He asked lightheartedly, his ears twitching.

“You; such a high maintenance cat, why did I end up with you?” She joked.

“Please, you love me, I’m the best sidekick you could’ve ever asked for.”

“True, true,” she nodded in agreement, he was incredibly helpful. Chat Noir was always there to support her, no matter how ridiculous her plans were.

They both smiled to themselves, they were meant to be. There wasn’t a pair of superheroes better than them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
